


What I Remember

by carlynroth



Series: Voyager Drabbles [1]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: Bromance, Drabble, Episode: s03e03 The Chute, Friendship, Gen, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-12
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-10-31 03:40:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10890930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carlynroth/pseuds/carlynroth
Summary: Tom describes Harry's friendship. An experiment in drabble.





	What I Remember

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks goes to a group of fandom ladies who provided an inspiring conversation about writing and trying new things.

_“This man is my friend,”_ you said. _“No one touches him.”_

That's when I knew.

Honestly, I should have seen it before. How long has it been now? A year and a half? I’m starting to lose track, because Voyager is starting to feel like home.

You feel like home.

I should have seen it, the very first day. The others told you what I was; I couldn't deny it. I told you I was no good, that you were better off staying away.

 _“I don't need anyone to choose my friends for me,”_ you said.

And you chose me.


End file.
